


Sail Away

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Inflation, M/M, Merman Thompson, Pansexual Sousa, Pirate Sousa, Rare Pairings, Romani Sousa, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Sousa shuffles his way to his favorite perch atop a massive barrel, wooden stump punctuating his movements, and looks out over the sea that's been his home for nearly a decade now. She's a balmy blue today with a soft hint of green, no sign of the darkness that can run through her at a moment's whim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Souson Mermaid AU

Daniel Sousa shuffles his way to his favorite perch atop a massive barrel, wooden stump punctuating his movements, and looks out over the sea that's been his home for nearly a decade now. She's a balmy blue today with a soft hint of green, no sign of the darkness that can run through her at a moment's whim. He lifts the small fiddle he'd found tucked away in a bunk of the ship they've just finished plundering and strokes the wood reverently. Daniel doesn't smile, but his face softens at the memories of his _puridad_ playing for all the children in front of their campfire, while the adults set up camp. He's oddly reluctant to play it, he thinks perhaps, because he doesn't want to embarrass his long gone grandfather.

Finally, Daniel lifts the bow, and slides it whisper soft across the strings. He winces a bit at the sound that comes out, ignoring the looks from the rest of the crew. Daniel adjusts both strings and position, until he's finally producing a sound that's closer to the one swirling through his memory.

At last, a pure note winds out over the ocean, wafting through the noise of the waves lapping at the ship, and the seabirds congregating off the pirates largesse, while fish swarm from below to find sustenance among the wreckage of the victims.

Hidden among the wreckage, a face peeks out from the waves, eyes the same blue as the sea search for the source of that sound. Short spikes of blonde bristle about his head as he pushes further up, using a piece of board as leverage, coughing a tiny bit as his gills seal off and his lungs adjust to the air. His tail waves idly back and forth in the water until he spies the man making the music and it halts as Jack is confronted with a myriad of feelings. He doesn't like it, it makes him feel weak and sick, and his anger burns bright as he pushes himself back into the water, resolving never to go near these humans again.

Daniel is oblivious to the watcher, just plays on, drags every last scrap of memory forth and lets the music flow. When he's run out of things to play, he gently settles it in his lap and runs a finger along the wood. He sits very still, just tracing the grain with his gaze, and then, ever so gently, tucks the fiddle back in it's case, secures the bow, and then closes it tight. Daniel pushes up from his seat, lifts the fiddle case, and chucks it as hard as he can into the sea. Then he limps his way into his cabin, and pulls out the bottle he keeps hidden away. Daniel sits on his bunk and takes a long pull before tucking it back where it belongs, and then lies down flat and stares at the ceiling. He tells himself that the salt he tastes is just the spray of the ocean.

-

Jack watches the floating case warily, gingerly reaching out a webbed hand to poke at it, and then flips back away. His cousin died after something the humans left behind turned into a ball of fire when it was jostled. This, though, seems to be safe for the moment. It takes Jack until the sun is well past midday to find the way the clasps unlatch, and he nearly spills the thing inside into the water. He rears back as he sees the device that man had used to make the music and cautiously waits to see if it will make a sound. When it sits there silently, Jack pulls it free, tries to hold it like the dark-haired man had, and moves the long part across the hairs. It makes the worst screech he's ever heard, and he's heard his GamGam sing.

Jack angrily shoves it back away and closes the case up. He frowns at it a minute with crossed arms, and then he looks off in the distance, where he can just see the speck of the human ship. Jack narrows his eyes. He can't decide if he wants to tear this thing to pieces, or force the man to make the music again. With a sigh, he grabs the case and, lugging ti along, he swims in the wake of the ship.

-

“Captain.”

“Captain Sousa.”

“CAPTAIN SOUSA.”

Daniel jerks awake, then groans as a hammer starts beating on his skull. “What the – ”

“Sorry, Captain, but you need to see this, the crew won't touch it and they won't get back to work neither.”

Daniel bites back the order to have the man flogged, and forces himself up and into his jacket, swearing under his breath as he pushes through the door and into the sunlight just in time to hear, “..cursed I tell ya.”

“What's cursed?” he barks, knowing full well what a superstitious lot these kind of men are, and they part their circle to show him the fiddle case.

Daniel halts in his advance and whispers something under his breath in the native tongue he so rarely uses, clutching the bag of charms at his waist that he's never been able to part with. There's no doubt it's the same instrument as he tossed yesterday.

“How did this get here?” he demands.

“The sea spit it back out at us,” someone finally says, “Just flew up and out and came right back on deck.”

Jack waits in the water, arms crossed and grumpy, wondering why this stupid human isn't making the music he wants. He narrows those cerulean blues as he sees the dark shape of the case come flying back into the water, and Jack looks up at the dark-haired man from beneath the waves, and knits his brows together.

Daniel watches the case drift away, making sure the crew can't play a trick on him with it again, for he's sure that's what's happening, watches it as it floats away, and then glances down. And his blood runs cold, for the angry face of the sea god looks back at him. The face vanishes as soon as their eyes meet, and Daniel thinks he just may have made a terrible mistake. He turns to see the men watching him out of the corner of their eyes as they do their chores, and he glares around until everyone is studiously avoiding his gaze, then he looks back at the case. Or where the case should be, because Daniel can't see it anywhere.

Jack call the humans every name he knows for being dumb, furious because he didn't get his music, and also furious because he has that weakness again, brought on after looking into the eyes of that man. So his second toss is fueled by that fury, and this time the case hits the pole in the center of the ship.

Daniel freezes as he hears the thump, and turns slowly around to see everyone on deck staring at the case sitting next to the mast.

He heaves a deep sigh and covers his face with his hands.

-

This idiot still won't play the music. He's followed them for _weeks_ , and Jack's in unfamiliar waters, and he doesn't like the thread of cold in this place or the unfamiliar sharks, and the fish don't taste right, so he's in a foul mood when he decides to flip the rowboat that the music man is riding in. Once the man's in the water though, Jack panics a bit, because he doesn't seem to be able to swim. He's flailing like a baby whale, and so Jack is forced to save the stupid human, and drags him to a protected cave he finds nearby.

Daniel coughs and splutters, and then breathes a curse as he comes face to face with his angry sea god. But now he sees that it's not the god after all, but one of the mythical merfolk. _Not so mythical after all_ , he thinks.

“Hello, there,” he says softly, “Thanks for saving me?”

Jack blinks as the man starts making gibberish noises at him. Great, humans can't even talk right. He's not really interested in anything he has to say anyway. He just glares until the idiot is done and then takes a deep breath.

Daniel's jaw drops as the creature opens its mouth and song comes pouring out, _his song_ , the one of his grandfather, and the purity of the voice is unearthly. He slowly pushes himself up and nods when the mere finishes. “Alright, pal, I get you now. I'll play your song.”

The human is making a head gesture that resembles the way his people agree, and so Jack thinks he finally may have gotten it into that thick mind what he wants. Now he knows how to communicate with the humans. He flips back into the water and darts away.

“Wait!” Daniel heaves a sigh and slumps back. He's all alone, in a cave that has no entrance but the underwater pool. He clutches his good luck bag and hopes that the creature will return.

It seems his luck is still with him, because the mere does – dragging the case behind.

Jack throws the case at the human's feet and grumpily crosses his arms. The ones on the ship were even dumber than this one, and he had to sing the song three times before they'd thrown him the music device. He makes an encouraging clucking noise when the human tentatively reaches for it, and then shies back as the pirate bursts out in a loud noise, baring his teeth.

“Shh, shh, it's alright,” Daniel soothes the apparently twitchy mere. “You just reminded me of...someone. Who used to make that noise at flighty horses.” Daniel pulls out the fiddle and sets it in place, takes a deep breath and lifts the bow. He plays the song that the sea creature had sung to him, and then nearly drops the instrument as that gorgeous voice is lifted along. It's the most wondrous concert he's even been witness to, and Daniel wishes that someone else could have heard it. He thinks it's like will never be heard again.

Jack finds himself swaying to the music, watching the human play, all those strange feelings swirling up inside of him until he feels like he could burst. He's not even sure what he's doing when he reaches for the human, when he pulls the man to him and presses their lips together.

Daniel freezes, and his first thought is surprise at the warmth of the mere, and then surprise at the strength of his own reaction. He thinks perhaps it's because it's been a while, or maybe this creature has performed some sort of magic on him. Daniel's had his fair share of lovers, of all gender orientations, but never like _this_.

Jack pulls away, frustrated. His stupid human doesn't know how to mate properly. Again he tries to pull the human into the mating trance, and again, the musician seems oblivious. Finally, Jack puts his hands on either side of the human's face, and sings a soft song, pulling the pirate into a hypnotic lull.

Daniel listens to the song, starts to feel like he's drifting, like when he's drunk. And maybe he is, because he can feel the mere in his head.

Jack breathes a sighs of relief as the human finally settles into the mating trance. He could not perform if the human hadn't been able to get there. It would be like being with a mind-blind fish. Jack shudders, and then turns his focus on the human, blending their thoughts in a gentle introduction.

Daniel feels his cheeks heat as the mere relays the very graphic information of what he wants to do, and then a flash of confusion as the link goes silent. He seems to be waiting for something, and so Daniel reciprocates the thoughts, furrowing a brow as he tries to project the imaginations back to the mere.

Jack reaches a hand out and cups Daniel's length gently, his hand following the instructions given to him by the trance. Daniel can't help but arch into it, and his embarrassment fades as his arousal grows, and Jack is sifting through all of his fantasies, and Daniel receives the other's in return.

Jack is very strong, and he uses it to his advantage as he moves Daniel, which the pirate finds incredibly erotic, and he's already close to coming when Jack's cock slides from it's sheath inside his tail and grinds along his ass. He pins the man down with his incredible strength, and slowly pushes into him, secreting his own natural lubricant as he makes room for himself inside Daniel.

Daniel has the feeling that nothing will ever compare to this moment, where their arousal is shared, how he can feel Jack fucking into him at the same time as he can feel how Jack feels, and it's all too much for him, and with just a couple thrusts, Daniel is spilling beneath them. A brief burst of shame colors his mind, but Jack swamps over it with images of him making Daniel come over and over again, and he lets out a low moan before Jack covers his mouth with the mere's own, and continues thrusting into him.

When Jack finally comes, it feels like an endless stream of fluid filling him up, and Jack must like it, because one webbed hand rubs Daniel's stomach as the mere pulls away. Daniel's face heats up again as Jack sends him the vision of what he's about to do, but he shifts willingly into position as the mere pulls the round globes of his rear apart and swipes a surprisingly prehensile tongue along the red, puffy rim, before dipping inside to gather his own come.

By the time he's done, Daniel is hard again, and Jack shoves him down and slides the pirate's cock all the way into his throat, giving Daniel the best blow job he's ever likely to receive. He lasts a little longer this time, but all too soon, he's shouting with release as he spills over Jack's wicked tongue.

Jack pulls away to lay on his side, and pulls Daniel close, wrapping those strong arms around the human. Daniel drifts off to sleep and drowses for a while, only waking up when he feels Jack rutting up against him, their cocks sliding along each other. He finds himself wondering how long this process goes on for there merfolk. Daniel gets an answer in his mind, and the sheer amount of days has him torn between worry and excitement. Jack slides a webbed hand around and starts stroking Daniel slowly, and soon, he's not thinking anything at all.

 


End file.
